1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trimming shrubs or clippings or the like and refers more specifically to a foldable shrub rug including a flexible mat on a foldable metal frame which may be positioned beneath a shrub to be trimmed to facilitate cleaning up the shrub trimmings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, shrub trimming has been an undesirable gardening job due to the necessity of an individual picking up the shrub trimmings which are often intermingled with wood chips, stones and the like and disposing of the trimmings and the necessity of cleaning up such shrub trimmings immediately upon finishing trimming of shrubs to prevent damage to underlying plants, grass, and the like and unsightleness.
Drop cloths and the like have been utilized to catch shrub trimmings, however, drop cloths are unworldly to install, are likely to displace ground coverings and damage surrounding shrubs and plants when removed and are subject to spilling of the shrub trimmings on being removed and while transporting the shrub trimmings to the refuge container.